logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon/Other IDs
1981–2003 Idents download.jpg|"Silver Ball", by Lou Dorfsman & Bob Klein strech.png|"Sqeeze" images (2).jpg|"Doo-Wop-A-Saurus", by Joey Ahlbum nickreindeer1996.png|"Rudolph", by Charlex nickpinchface1993.png|"Pinchface", by BlueBrick Nickchair1994.png|"Foldable Chair" nickarfnickelodeon1986.png|"Dog & Bird", by International Rocketship nick haicut 1985.png|"Lincoln", by Charlex nick sweater battle 1995.png|"Sweater", by Joanna Ferrone nick new year 1990.png|"New Year Baby" nick comet 1994.png|"Christmas Eve", by Chris Harvey nick dancing dogs 1992.png|"Disco Dogz", by Chris Gilligan nick scissors 1993.png|"Paper Chase", by Chris Gilligan nick valentines 1992.png|"Valentines", by 1-80-1 Productions nick nose 1998.png|"Nosey" nick babbette 1999.png|"Babette", by Wowhouse Pictures nick marbles 1997.png|"Marbles" nick hanukkah 1994.png|"Chanukkah", by Chris Harvey nick microphone box 1993.png|"Microphone Box", by BlueBrick nick skeleton 1991.png|"Skeleton Dance", by Jim Keeshen nick sleigh 1997.png|"Sleigh Ride", by John Kricfalusi nick monkey 1996.png|"Pop Goes The Monkey", by International Rocketship nick bottle 1995.png|"Submarine", by Telezign nick bulldog crew 1987.png|"Jungle Quintet", by Joey Ahlbum nick brew 1987.png|"Nick Brew", by Edward Bakst nick egg and spoon 1987.png|"Egg & Spoon", by Edward Bakst nick shaker 1987.png|"Shaker", by Edward Bakst ants.jpg|"Ant Picnic" defaultCA62XRCD.jpg|"Nick Nick Nick" fish.jpg|"Fly Fishing", by Primal Screen worm.jpg|"Worm Feast", by Noyes & Laybourne default (1).jpg|"Factory", by Charlex nickdogs.png|"Dog Poses", by William Wegman nicktoastedmarshmallow1996.png|"Campfire", by IBC Digital nickjackinthebox1995.png|"Wild Child", by Fred Crippen nickrobot1985.png|"Mr. Robot", by Charlex dog.jpg|"Dog Dreams", by VT2 Studios nickopera1994.png|"Opera Lady", by BlueBrick nickfallinghats1991.png|"Falling Hats", by Steve Speer nickbox87.png|"Nick Box", by Charlex Hgjhkjk.jpg|"Slap's Fleck", by Colossal Pictures NickelodeonCup1997.png|"Orange Soda" NickRhino1996.png|"Rhino", by Colossal Pictures nickmice.jpg|"Mouse on Patrol", by Colossal Pictures hqdefault (2)g.jpg|"Hans & Henrietta", by Steve Speer hqdefault (5).jpg|"UFO", by robotDNA Nickbot.png|"NickBot Takes All", by The Jim Henson Company 5109_lg.jpg|"Silly Putty", by Chris Gilligan NickelodeonSillyPutty1997.png|"Silly Putty 2", by Chris Gilligan 5113_lg.jpg|"Silly Putty 3", by Chris Gilligan nicktoothbrush1995.png|"Toothbrush", by Cosgrove Hall Films nickegg1995.png|"Breakfast", by Cosgrove Hall Films nickhandcolors1995.png|"Hands", by Cosgrove Hall Films 36537813_29.jpg|"Jackhammer", by Mark Marek nickrobot1995.png|"Robot Love", by Primal Screen nickbedroom1997.png|"Arnold's Room", by Craig Barlett nicksayheysayhisayho.png|"Skating Rink", by Jerry Lieberman nickmorph1992.png|"Heads", by Jeff Sargeant nickpaperrock1992.png|"Elvis", by Chris Gilligan nickbedtime1985.png|"Snooze", by Jerry Lieberman nickfishesonstage1986.png|"Waiting For You", by David Lubell nickshoe1988.png|"Plaster", by 1-80-1 Productions nickripping1987.png|"Rips", by Charlex nicksnowman1992.png|"Snowboy", by Jim Keeshen nickcallingcades1985.png|"Calling Cades" nickfruits1986.png|"Fruits 1", by Joey Ahlbum nickfruitsboard1987.png|"Fruits 2", by Joey Ahlbum Nickelodeon Blimp ID (1999).jpg|"Blimp", by AnimatioNYC Nickelodeon Nick Sings ID (1996).jpg|"Nick Sings", by Cat&Crossbones Nickelodeon DJ ID (1995).jpg|"DJ Nick", by Nelvana Nickelodeon Buggy Drink ID (1996).jpg|"Buggy Drink", by Voltaire Nickelodeon Surfer Dude ID (1996).jpg|"Surfer Dude", by Pete List Nickelodeon Band ID (1987).jpg|"The Band", by International Rocketship nickthepartyneverends1986.png|"Dino Bop", by Joey Ahlbum nickjungle1987.png|"Bulldog Crew", by Joey Ahlbum nickbillboard1985.png|"Easy Groove", by Jerry Lieberman nickpinwheel1990.png|"Pinwheels" nickbigbeastquintet1985.png|"Big Beast Quintet", by Colossal Pictures nickwhistle1995.png|"Whoopee", by Primal Screen nickchanukah1992.png|"Happy Chanukah", by Klasky Csupo nickwingedtv1989.png|"Flying Monster", by Colossal Pictures nicktake501986.png|"Take 50" nickpattycake1987.png|"Pattycake", by Charlex Nickelodeon Nose ID.jpg|"Nosey" Nickelodeon Movie ID (1995).jpg|"Theatre", by IBC Digital Nickelodeon Bicycles ID (1988).jpg|"Bicycles", by Noyes and Laybourne Untitledcxc.png|"The Ship", by Noyes & Laybourne nickelodeoncrash1991.png|"The Flip", by Noyes & Laybourne Nickelodeon Octopus ID (1989).jpg|"The Octopus", by Noyes & Laybourne nickelodeonbetteroffbyfar.png|"Better off by Far", by David Lubell Nickelodeon Anteater ID (1987).jpg|"Anteater", by Olive Jar Studios Nickelodeon Dino ID (1986).jpg|"Dino", by Charlex Nickelodeon Sandwich ID.jpg|"Cheese Sandwich", by Broadcast Arts Nickelodeon Origami ID.jpg|"Origami", by Buzzco Associates Nickelodeon Arrangment ID.jpg|"Gymnast Agreement" Nickelodeon Cubes ID.jpg|"Box", by Pinnacle Nickelodeon Incomplete ID 1.jpg|"Aliens", by Joesph Silver Nickelodeon Blue Boy ID (1987).jpg|"Blue Boy", by Artichoke Nickelodeon Chroma-Depth ID (1997).jpg|"Nick Is Everyday 3D", by International Rocketship Nickelodeon All Kids ID.jpg|"All the Kids Say" Nickelodeon Blanket ID.jpg|"Blanket Dance" Nickelodeon Monster Disco ID (1996).jpg|"Monster Disco", by Webster Colcord Nickelodeonrugratsident1991.png|"Tommy & Spike", by Klasky Csupo inc dragon.jpg|"Dragon", by Buzzco Associates bug.png|"Caterpillar", by Buzzco Associates balls.jpg|"Four Circles", by Buzzco Associates windbag.jpg|"Windbag", by Buzzco Associates clown.jpg|"Clown", by Buzzco Associates ;.jpg|"Screw", by Buzzco Associates Nickelodeon Scribbling ID (1998).png|"Scribble" Nickelodeon Areoplane ID (1999).png|"Areoplane", by robotDNA lincoln.png|"Lincoln 2", by Charlex goodnightfromnick_cows03.jpg|"Opera Cows" spicegirlsbumper48.jpg|"Spice Girls", by Gedeon animenickukbumper09.jpg|"Anime Shorts", by Gedeon AndNowEnjoythecatdogbonusshort.png|"CatDog Bonus Short" NickelodneonAfricanAnimalsIdent.jpg|"African Animals" Camp Nickelodeon All of these idents were produced by Howard Hoffman. Nickballoon1988.png|"Balloon Defleating" Nicksleephour.png|"Sleep and Scream" Nickcleanup.png|"The Janitor" Nickboard.png Nickrocketflag.png|"The Pennant" Nickbubblegum.png|"Bubblegum" Nicktvball.png|"Clay" Nickscribbles.png Nickhorsemen.png|"Cowboy Cliff" Nickelodeon Shirts ID (1988).jpg|"T-Shirts" Nickelodeon Objects ID (1988).jpg|"Objects" Nickelodeon Gopher ID (1988).jpg Nicksand1988.png|"Beach" Nickspinart1988.png|"Spin Art" Untitledfggfhgnm.png|"The Hat" Stings At 6 a.m. ET on July 4, 1993, following a contest (the contest was called "The New Shapes Contest") held by Nickelodeon, Nickelodeon debuted a series of new 3-dimensional stings produced by Nick Digital, Nickelodeon's in-house animation studio. An additional set of stings premiered on August 1, 1996. The stings were used for over 17 years. Blob.jpg NickKey1993.png NickLightbub1993.png NickSoda1993.png nicktopident1993.png Nick flower 1993.png Nick rocket 1993.png Nickballoon93.png Nickballoondog1993.png Nickcap1993.png Nickcog1993.png Nickjack93.png Nickufo93.png NickCrayon1993.png Blobelodeon.png Crown of Nick.png NickLeaf1993.png Nickelodeon_Fish.jpg NickelodeonFly1993.png weatherbbnnn.png telemundo,,m,mn,.jpg stylebbb.png GW237H170.png GW259H191.jpg Endtags 1984–1993 Clarissapromo91.png Wildsidepromo.png thepicture.png whatwouldyoudopromo.png sylvester&sonpromo1991.png renanstimpypromo91.png 1993–1996 These endtags were designed by Barry Deck and made their world premiere on July 4, 1993 at 6 a.m. ET along with Nickelodeon's animated 3D logo stings. Rainbowgreygreenpurple.png Rainbowgreygreenpurple2.png alexmackpromo.png gutspromo.png Rainbowgreygreenpurple3.png dougpromo94.png rockopromo95.png Nicknewyearsevepromo94.png rugratspromo.png ayaotdpromo.png allthatpromotwowords.png purplegreenandblue.png Purplegreenandblue2.png Purplegreenandblue3.png AAAAH Real Monsters.png spacecases.png kidschoice.png Rockosmordenchristmaspromo.png Purplegreenandblue4.png weinervilleanddoug.png Clarissaexlpainspromo.png nicknewsstrangerdanger.png purplegreenyellowandorange.png peteandpetepromo.png Fifteenpromo1997.png rockopromo2.png Dougpromouk.png purpleblueandyellow.png Purpleblueandyellow2.png shelbywoopromo.png Rockosmordenlifepromo.png renstimpypromo.png weinervillepromo.png violetpurpleyellowblueandgreen.png Violetpurpleyellowblueandgreen2.png viloetpurpleandgreen.png Viloetpurpleandgreen2.png violetpurpledarkgreenandgreen.png purpleyellowandgreen.png violetpurpleyellowandgreen.png violetpurpleyellowandgreen2.png dougpromo.png dougpromo2.png renstimpy2.png looneytunes.png mooseorama.png echhizeitpromo97.png violetblueandyellow.png realmonsterspromo.png dougandrugrat.png heydudepromo.png 1996–1998 redpurpleandblue.png lightgreentealgreenandblue.png angrybeaverspromo.jpg Charlie.png pinktealblueandorange3.png pinktealblueandorange.png greenlightblueskyblueanddarkblue.png Brunopromo.png renandstimpypromo97.png allthatpromo.png pinktealblueandorange2.png redpurpleandblue2.png catdog.png kenanandkelpromo.png roundthetwistpromo.png Hotpinkblueandyellow.png toohottoonsweekpromo.png figureitoutpromo.png figureitoutpromo2.png Greyandwhite.png 1998–2000 figureitoutfamilystyle.jpg pizza.jpg Magnet.png Nickelodeon Video Game ID (1998).jpg cereal.png Paper.png Untitledhnnbb.png Nickelodeon ID Crane (1998).jpg Nickelodeon ID Popsicle (1998).jpg Bumpers 1985-1993 Nickelodeon Couch Sting.jpg Nickelodeon Count Duckula ID (1987).jpg Nickelodeon Mr Wizard ID (1985).jpg Untitledhhhh.jpg UntitledCC.jpg Untitled,,.//.png UntitledX.png Untitledccc.png Untitled c.png 1ffff.jpg defaultbbbbb.jpg 1993–1996 nick93next.png|"Rotating Patterns", by Jeff Sargent nick93arrows.png|"Clock", by Jeff Sargent Nick next93-01.png|"Jumping Balls", by Jeff Sargent Nickbumper3.png|"Timeout's Over", by Jeff Sargent Nickbumper2.png|"Keep Nicking", by Jeff Sargent NICKBUMPER5.png|"Squares and Circles", by Jeff Sargent nickbumper6.png|"We'll Be Back", by Jeff Sargent Nickbumper.jpg|"More Nick", by Jeff Sargent Nickbumper4.png|"Chill A Couple", by Jeff Sargent NickelodeonSun1993.png vlcsnap-2013-06-28-20h48m57s205.png 1995–1999 3gv.jpg hqdefaultv.jpg Nickhands1994.png hqdefault (1)g.jpg nx96c1.jpg hqdefaultgg.jpg nicksharks1996.jpg nickspotlight1996.png Nickelodeon Kalidescope ID.jpg Nickelodeon Streching ID (1996).png Nickelodeon Balloon Dog ID (1996).jpg Nickelodeon Rings ID (1996).jpg Nickelodeon Ketchup ID (1996).jpg Nickelodeon Flying Hands ID (1995).jpg 1998–2001 All of these bumpers were produced by Colossal Pictures. Nickelodeon Cootie Catcher ID (1998).jpg Nickelodeon Doodle Guy ID (1998).jpg Nickelodeon Doodle Guy ID (1998)-1.jpg Nickelodeon Monsters ID (1998).jpg Nickelodeon Egg ID (1998).jpg Nickelodeon Flipbook Stings.jpg Nickelodeon Flipbook Stings-1.jpg Nickelodeon Puppet ID.jpg Rugrats - Radio Daze.jpg Rugrats - Radio Daze-001.jpg socks_640x480_640x480.jpg yummy_winter_wonderland_640x480_640x480.jpg Nickelodeon Weenie New Year ID (1998).jpg 1999–2005 Character IDs Set A (1999-2002) In 1999, Nickelodeon slowly began phasing out the old network IDs and replacing them with new ones featuring Nickelodeon characters. nick_logo_03-small.jpg|"Reptar", by Klasky Csupo nick19991.jpg|"The Wild Thornberrys", by Klasky Csupo nick_logo2-small.jpg|"The Angry Beavers", by Gunter-Wahl nick_logo5-small.jpg|"SpongeBob SquarePants", by United Plankton 250px-CosmoWandaWithTheNickHeart.jpg|"The Fairly OddParents", by Frederator Nickelodeon Hey Arnold ID.jpg|"Hey Arnold!", by Snee-Oosh Nickelodeon Rocket Power ID.jpg|"Rocket Power", by Klasky Csupo Nickelodeon Catdog ID (1999).jpg|"CatDog", by Peter Hannan Nickelodeon Angelica ID (1999).jpg|"Angelica", by Klasky Csupo Nickelodeon Chuckie and the Caterpillar.png|"Chuckie and the Caterpillar", by Klasky Csupo 2001 Reptar and Jimmy Neutron IDs.png|"Reptar (Jimmy Neutron version", by Klasky Csupo, DNA Productions, and O Entertainment RugRats - Ghost stor.jpg|"Tommy & Dil", by Klasky Csupo Character ID's Set B (2003-2005) In 2003, Nickelodeon began airing similar ID's by Primal Screen. Nickelodeon More Jimmy Neutron Logo.png|"Jimmy Neutron" ThornberriesNickelodeonBumperNew20032005.jpg|"The Wild Thornberrys 2" SpongebobPrimalScreenScreebUd20032005.gif|"SpongeBob SquarePants 2" RugratsTommyandAngelicaBumper2003.png|Tommy and Angelica 2003-2005 Jimmy Neutron We'll Be Right Back Character ID.png|"Jimmy Neutron 2" 2004RocketPowerIDBumperprimalscreeen.png|"Rocket Power 2" Abstract ID's (2000-2003) tumblr_m733ngmVwi1qzh02bo4_250.png|Ren and Stimpy tumblr_m733h3ipFv1qzh02bo6_250.png|SpongeBob SquarePants tumblr_m6vcxqJlx21qzh02bo5_1280.png|Hey Arnold tumblr_m733rhjl0v1qzh02bo8_250.png|Rugrats tumblr_m71ihxGlKy1qzh02bo8_250.png tumblr_m6u8srAvvK1qzh02bo4_1280.png|Doug nickwhatyouwantident05.jpg Dill and Nickelodeon Cloud Rugrats 2000 2003 Rugrats.png|Rugrats NickAbstract - Rugrats All Growed Up Logo.png|All Grown Up WildThornberriesNickeldoeon Abstract Id.png|The Wild Thornberries NIckeloden Angry beavers Version Abstract IDent Abstract.jpg|The Angry Beavers Nickeloden 2000-2003 Duplicating Logo ID taken 2002 2002 2002.png Rugrats Are Cleaned Up and Back On NIckeldoen Id 2000-Early 2002.png|Rugrats CATDOG2000ID.png|CatDog InvaderZimIdTheInvasionWillContinue20012003.png|Invader Zim Theabsorbentonewilreturn.gif Stick Around---4-M'4-R-Nold.jpg Pictograph ID's (2002-2004) tumblr_m7348unI9p1qzh02bo4_250.png|One Featuring Doug Nickelodeon Bumpers 2 (2002).jpg|One Featuring Cat Dog Nickelodeon Bumpers 2 (2002)-001.jpg Nickelodeon Bumpers 2 (2002)-003.jpg Nickelodeon Bumpers 2 (2002)-004.jpg sbspbrbsetone07.jpg|One Featuring SpongeBob Characters habrb04.jpg rugratsbrb06.jpg smnt09.jpg amandashowbrb01.jpg rpbrb06.jpg romeosnickbumper06.jpg Oddparentsbumperpictographident.png World IDs (1999-2004) Also, Nickelodeon started using ID's featuring children around the world. Nickelodeon Boat ID (1999).jpg|"Boat", by Front.TV Nickelodeon Astronaut ID.jpg|"Astronaut", by H-Gun Nickelodeon Blocks ID.jpg|"Blocks", by H-Gun Nickelodeon Mushroom ID.jpg|"Mushroom", by H-Gun Nickelodeon Runners ID.jpg|"City Run", by H-Gun NickelodeonBumperMaze2000.jpg|"Maze" 2005–2009 Idents nickbubblegum2005.png|"Bubble Gums" nicksandcastle2005.png|"Sand Castle" nickfrisbee2005.png|"Frisbee" nickchalkeraser2005.png|"Chalk Eraser" defaulthh.jpg|"Nickelodeon Jam" NickelodeonToastID(2005).png|"Toast" Promos NickelodeonBalloonsIdent(2008).png|"Superstuffed Nicktoons Weekend 2008" PenguinsofMadagascarNickelodeonBumper2009.png|"The Penguins of Madagascar Premiere" Nickelodeon FairlyOddBabyBumper.jpg|"Fairly Odd Baby" NickelodeonUltimateSpongeBobSpongeBashBumper.jpg|"SpongeBob SpongeBash" SpongeBobTruthOrSquareBumper.png|"Truth or Sqaure" Category:Special logos Category:MTV Networks Category:Viacom